Girls Behind Bars
by sexbell
Summary: Mary and Ruby have to spend the night in jail, this story has girl on girl sex, so if that is not your thing please more on, for everybody else please enjoy and also please R&R I had never done a story like this before so please be kind


**Girls behind Bar's**

 **This is a request from 27, story takes place in Season1 Episode 12, this will be an Ruby/Mary Margaret story I'll never done one before so here it go's**

 **PS, there will be girl on girl sex so if that not your thing then move on for everybody else please enjoy.**

Mary Margaret stood just outside the bar watching Ashley and her new fiancé drive away, just then David appeared from around the corner looking like a lost puppy Dog

" _David what are you doing here?"_ Mary Margaret asked not really thrilled at seeing her Ex-lover 

" _I came here hoping we could talk"_ David told her " _here"_ David say holding out a valentines card for Mary Margaret

After taking the card from David, Mary Margaret open it only to see Kathryn name inside " _so you got your wife a valentines card, thanks for sharing that with me"_ Mary Margaret said shoving the card into his chest, before turning on her heels to go back inside to find Ruby.

" _Mary Margaret wait, I gave you the wrong card"_ David say as he watched the woman he loved walk back into the bar but not before she yelled at him at they was over and to stay the hell away from her.

Mary Margaret saw Ruby standing by the bar with some guy trying to chat her up but Ruby did not look very interested in him.

Mary Margaret just walked over to them and took a drink out of Ruby hand and down it in one

" _Sorry Ruby but I really it that"_ Mary Margaret said as she puts two fingers up that the bartender and then pointed at the glass signalling at she wanted two more drinks

" _who your friend?"_ the guy next to Ruby asked _"Hi Sexy what your name?"_ Mary Margaret could tell this guy have had way too much to drink _"want to come back to my place? I could show you a good time, maybe the three of us could have a little three way"_ The guy stepped in-between Ruby and Mary Margaret before giving Mary Margaret ass a smack.

Next thing Mary Margaret saw, the guy was on the floor holding his noise " _touch her again and I will kill you"_ Ruby warm him as she stood over him

" _You fucking Dyke!"_ the guy say as he found his feet, only to get a knee to his balls from Ruby, the green eyed monsters had taken a hold of Ruby

" _Ruby let go"_ Mary Margaret put a hand on Ruby's arm and tried to pull her away only to find that Ruby is a lot stronger then she looked, just then Mary Margaret saw Sheriff Graham walk into the bar, Mary Margaret guess by the way he was dress he was only there for a drink so maybe he was meeting somebody, but she knew one thing, if he saw Ruby hitting this loser then she would be in trouble " _Ruby we need to leave now!"_ Mary Margaret tried again.

They both turned to leave but the guy just wouldn't stop " _go on run away bitch"_ and before Mary Margaret could react Ruby punch the guy in the teeth, Mary Margaret looked toward Graham, he was making his way over to them and by the look on his face Mary Margaret knew he must of seen everything.

 _StoryBrooke Jail cell_

" _see you in the morning lady's"_ Sheriff Graham said as he walked out leaving them alone.

" _Why did you hit that guy?"_ Ruby asked Mary Margaret once she knew they were alone, but kept on looking at the bed in the next jail cell so she didn't have to look at Mary Margaret, damn Graham for putting them in the same cell

" _I couldn't let you spent the night in jail alone"_ replied Mary Margaret " _beside I wanted to know why you got so mad when the guy hit my butt? And don't tell me you were just protecting me because I can handle myself"_ Mary Margaret told Ruby not really happy with Ruby right now!, she really wanted some answers, because this wasn't the first time Ruby acted a little weird when some guy had asked her out or hit on her.

" _You really don't know, do you?"_ Ruby asked Mary Margaret hoping that she had some clue

" _Know what?"_ Mary Margaret asked, just then Ruby turn toward Mary Margaret, walking over to her and sitting down on the bed next to her, the next thing Mary Margaret knew Ruby's lips were on hers

Ruby was just about to pull back until she felt Mary Margaret responding by kissing her back, Ruby not willing to let go of her dream women put a hand on Mary Margaret's lower back and her hand other hand under Mary Margaret's legs.

Ruby leaned into Mary Margaret making her lay back on the bed, while pulling up her legs on to the bed, Ruby very carefully laid down on top of Mary Margaret as she moved her hand from Mary Margaret's lower back to her breast and squeezed it a little too hard making Mary Margaret pull back from the kiss.

" _Sorry!"_ Ruby said doing her best not to look Mary Margaret in the eyes as she was thinking she might of just crossed the line, but Mary Margaret just removed one of her hands from Ruby's hair to her chin forcing Ruby to look her in the eyes before giving Ruby a little smile letting her know that it was alright.

Using the hand at was still in Ruby's hair Mary Margaret pulled her into another kiss, moving her hand from under ruby's chin and down Ruby's back to her ass and giving it a pinch and pinching it really hard, she had done that once to David but he didn't liked it and had asked her to never do that again, but something's told her that Ruby liked it rough, even those Mary Margaret has never had rough sex before she was willing to try it, with Ruby.

Ruby pulled back from they kiss, looking down at Mary Margaret and smiling a wicked smile at Mary Margaret " _oh so you want to play"_ Ruby say while getting off the bed pulling Mary Margaret along with her, before giving her another kiss but this time a little harder than any of the kisses they have shared so far " _I always knew you had a dark side, this is going to be fun, but only if you are really sure you want to do this?"_ Ruby had to make sure Mary Margaret was really up for trying this, because once the animal in Ruby came out to play there was no stopping her.

" _I am! But if there is something I don't like or I think you are going a little too far I will say yellow!"_ Mary Margaret tells Ruby

" _Yellow?"_ Ruby asked with a confused looked on her face

" _Sorry! I am reading 50 shades of grey"_ Mary Margaret tells Ruby as she feels her cheeks turning red, but not because she had confessed to reading it, but because of now turned on she gets when reading it and like the idea of trying one or two things in the book with Ruby makes Mary Margaret really wet.

" _Well you are full of surprises"_ Ruby said smiling at Mary Margaretbefore turning her around and made her bend over, lifting up Mary Margaret dress and pulling down her knickers to her ankles, Mary Margaret lifted up one leg and then the other leg so Ruby could take her knickers off " _oh Mary you got a very nice little ass"_ Ruby told her before hitting Mary Margaret ass, " _you like that don't you?"_ Ruby asked as she hit Mary Margaret's ass again and then again and once more before kicking her legs apart.

Ruby put her hand in-between Mary Margaret's legs and felt the wetness that was there, it was all for her and only her, no one else " _you are so wet"_ Ruby told Mary Margaret and without giving her any warming Ruby pushed her middle finger into Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret moaned as soon as Ruby entered her and started slowly moving her hips in time with Ruby's finger, Mary Margaret let out another moan when Ruby added another finger, she started moving her hips faster as Ruby was going painfully slow.

Mary Margaret could feel her orgasm building, she knew she couldn't hold out much longer, she never came is fast with David or any other lover she has taken.

Ruby could feel Mary Margaret Muscles getting tight around for fingers and knew it wouldn't be long now! Even those Ruby did not want Mary Margaret to come just yet! But teaching her how to hold onto an orgasm would take time, so Ruby decided to just let Mary Margaret have her orgasm and to give her one hell of an orgasm.

So Ruby added her other two fingers into Mary Margaret and her placed her thumb onto Mary Margaret's asshole and started making light circles.

Ruby moved her fingers in and out picking up the pace while putting more pressure onto Mary Margaret asshole

" _Can I enter your ass?"_ Ruby wanted Mary Margaret permission before entered her, just to make sure Mary Margaret was comfortable with it

" _YES! YES FUCK MY ASS! FUCK IT HARD!"_ Mary Margaret yelled as she couldn't hold on much longer, Ruby was very impressed by Mary Margaret's potty mouth but it did not stop her from pushing her thumb into Mary Margaret asshole without a second thought.

The second Ruby pushed her thumb into Mary Margaret, she lost control yelling out when her orgasm hit, falling down onto the bed

Ruby slowly removed her fingers and thumb from Mary Margaret, Ruby then picked up Mary Margaret legs and put them onto the bed, making sure Mary Margaret was on the bed safely before walking over to the toilet and grabbing some tissue to wipe her fingers and thumb.

As Ruby was cleaning her fingers she looked toward the empty jail cell next to they, than something occurred to Ruby, why would Sheriff Graham put both of them in the same cell together?. Ruby started to look around outside the cell and saw a security camera pointed at the jail cell they was in " _that bastard"_ Ruby whispered to herself not wanting Mary Margaret to hear her.

Ruby remember years ago confiding in Graham how she felt about Mary Margaret

Ruby made her way back over to Mary Margaret, pulling down Mary Margaret dress before lying down next to her on the bed

" _That was amazing"_ Mary Margaret told Ruby once Ruby had pulled Mary Margaret closer into her for a hug before she finally let sleep take over her.

Ruby stayed awake just a little longer, hoping and praying to anyone who was listening that it would be Emma who walked through that door first thing in the morning and not that pervert Graham.

The End


End file.
